mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Mary
Microsoft Mary (born May 13, 1993) is, in some universes, the sister of Microsoft Sam, and one of the most recognizable female text-to-speech voices in the Speakonia world. She is nowhere near as popular as Sam, but regardless still appears in many videos on YouTube. Subpages Continuities * In the Wonka0111 universe, she is not related to any known Speakonia voices, though she is Sam's girlfriend. Sam and Mike (who are brothers) often are rivals over who gets to date her. * In AceOfSpadesProduc100's universe, Mary is Sam's sister. She'll play as Peach in Sam's family-made show. * In s2e1 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny errors (warc9), she was doing "The news" (not real name) when a 'MORE crab' attacked her, severely injuring her. She was then taken to the ROFL hospital for immediate treatment, and on April 18, 2010, she was sent back to the warc9 mansion. Then on April 21, 2010, she was back to work as a board member for warc2 flakes/warc9 flakes. * In the kittykat29 universe, she is blood sister to Mike and Sam. She is the main character in "Microsoft Mary vs. Clippy", which is not so much a battle as a major argument over writing letters. After Clippy finally challenges her with a real battle, Mary responds by saying "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa times over nine million!" She also plays a role in "Microsoft Sam vs. Microsoft Frog", where she teases Microsoft Frog and his family with pet names and making fun of all of their glitches. * In the ER88 Universe, Mary, Mike, and Sam are blood siblings. For the other info, look on the Mike and Sam pages. * In the ThePermian99 universe, Mary is Sam's sister and Mike's cousin. She usually has a very standard personality but complains a lot sometimes. * In the mutsuloveproductions universe, Mary is one of the main characters, alongside Sam, Anna, and Mike. * In Davemadson's universe, Mary is Mike's girlfriend, but she hates it when Sam making sexual advances to her/calling her a bitch/milf. she has a very weak stomach. disgusting jokes will make her barf in Robosoft 5's voice. * In the nkrs200 universe, Microsoft Mary does not resemble the classical Mary with both her looks and voice. In this universe, her pitch is higher than normal, making her sound just like a lady. However, when nkrs200 made Mary's concept picture, he used pink eyes instead of the traditional yellow. * In the Guyisbackable universe, Mary is Mike's girlfriend. She does nothing with Mike except for doing love duo stuff. His concept of her has the purple color dress, formerly Mary had sunglasses. * In the tigerclaw64 universe, Microsoft Mary cannonly is Sam's girlfriend (Sam dates other characters in Roleplays with friends a lot of the time). She wears a light pink shirt and jeans and has rather messy light brown hair. * In PixelartBuilder583's universe, Microsoft Mary is the sister of Sam and Mike, living in the same house in The ROFL World in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft. However, she doesn't like to travel on adventures with Sam or Mike very much. When Sam goes exploring with Mike and Scotty, she usually stays in the house with an opportunity to hang out with Microsoft Anna (in Seasons 2 through 4 of Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft). Circumstances that she would come with Sam and Co. on an adventure is when it involves an urgent emergency of a threatening villain trying to instigate terror across The ROFL World, or the whole planet of Earth 2. The thing she hates the most is when someone calls her a man or saying that she talks like a man. If Mike calls her a man, for instance, Mary will say, "I do not talk like a man, you lady!", leaving Mike to reply, "I do not talk like a lady, you man!" Such an argument goes end-to-end until somebody breaks it up and shuts the both of them up. When Mary does come with Sam and Co. on their adventures in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft, she wears leather armor and carries wooden weapons, having as much of an unbreaking enchantment as possible. * In Aginnon's universe, Mary is the sister of Mike, although she was born in Chicago, IL, she fled to Michigan as soon as Agi arrived by aircraft. Her age in thirty-two, and her hair colour is blue, eyes are coloured black and wears her old uniform from a holiday in London when she was 15, now she used to wear a black long sleeve shirt, green trousers and black shoes. However, she decided to leave it on Agi's house, and instead she took her old office uniform until she was 28 and gave up, and ran to Michigan. Always drops by when Mike, or Sam is not available. She is also able to use close range hand to hand weapons, and firearms. *In the DAU, Mary is in a polyamorous relatipship with Sam and Mike. She loves them both dearly, though is a netural party when an argument breaks out. She is often seen with the two of them, no matter what's happening around them. Ducky can always sense when tensions are high between the three of them, but Mary tends to brush her off as overthinking things. *In the NTEXTtospeech Universe, Mary gets pissed off at everyone, however, She don't call anyone random names. She just said "I do not talk like a man." In Christmas Day, Mary wants a robot for help anyone, but when she open a present, the present was either: a burnt laptop, or a laptop that blows up in three seconds. *In BryanTheRealGamer's story timeline, Mary would be the main character in his Text-To-Speech video and she is Sam's girlfriend since the year of 2015. Trivia *Microsoft Mary seems to be the least used character in many series. *Her 'natural' counterpart voices Cortana in the Machinima series Arby 'n' The Chief. *She sometimes talks like a man. Like how Microsoft Mike sometimes talks like a lady. *She also has a very weak stomach, but it only happens in davemadson's videos. See also *The Concepts of Microsoft Mary The DAU Category:Speakonia Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Protagonists Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Characters Category:Characters with a bigger eye than the other Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Characters in the war in New ZeaLOL Category:Heroes Category:Members of the United LOLs Of ROFLica Category:Characters by davemadson Category:"nkrs200 Characters" Category:Female Category:Awesome Category:ROFL City Celebrities Category:Singers Category:TheNitroFlamer's Characters Category:The AT Universe Category:Earth 2.5 Category:Protagonists in Joshua Rocha's series Category:Females Category:Characters By Amy0501 Category:Stickmen Category:SAPI4 Voices Category:Computers Category:Human-shaped Body.